le temps des choix
by camidrena
Summary: Sévérus, Drago et Narcissa doivent faire face à leur destin. se situe après HP6. One short


**Le temps des choix.**

Sévérus transplanta devant le manoir Malfoy avec une idée en tête, parler à Drago. Il savait pouvoir trouver le jeune homme dans cet endroit, mais aussi la cause de tous ses problèmes : Narcissa.

Une heure seulement s'était écoulée entre la mort de Dumbledore et le moment ou Sévérus entra dans la chambre de Drago, une heure qui paru être une éternité à chacun, une heure dans laquelle ils avaient vécu plus qu'en une seule vie.

Drago sursauta en voyant son professeur entrer dans sa chambre, il ne cacha même pas ses larmes alors que l'homme s'approchait de lui.

« Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas pu ? »

La question qui hantait les deux hommes venait d'être formulée à haute voix par le plus jeune. Le regard de Sévérus fit le tour de la chambre, puis se posa sur Drago.

« Parce que tu es encore trop jeune, tu n'avais pas de vraie raison de tuer. Surtout de Le tuer. »

« Je ne suis pas faible ! Je suis capable d'être un mangemort, et je le prouverai ! »

« Je n'en doute pas Drago, mais le veux tu vraiment ? Je pense qu'Il avait raison en disant que tu n'es pas un meurtrier, et il aurait pu te sauver du Seigneur des ténèbres. »

Comme il a essayé de me sauver pensa Sévérus, sans oser formuler au jeune Malfoy ses peurs.

« Mais là n'est pas la question, tout le monde sait que je suis un mangemort, et Il me tuera pour mon échec. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai peur ! »

La fatigue et l'énervement, auxquels s'ajoute le stress auraient provoqué une deuxième crise de larme au jeune homme si Sévérus de l'avait pris par les épaules.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à avoir une nouvelle identité, dans un autre pays. Mais il faut le payer… »

« Et ? »

« C'est une identité moldu… »

Le dernier mot ressemblait presque à un murmure.

Sévérus avait prévu ce plan de secours pour lui. Mais Drago avait t'il la maturité nécessaire pour adopter une nouvelle identité, et surtout celle d'une personne qu'il déteste.

Le doute se lut dans les yeux du jeune garçon, et elle s'y lisait encore quand Narcissa cria du rez-de-chaussée que son fils n'était pas chez elle.

Sévérus tendit un papier à Drago en lui disant.

« Ce sont les aurors, il vaut mieux les affronter eux que le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais tu peux aussi fuir et aller voir cet homme. »

Puis il transplanta, laissant le jeune homme fasse à ses choix.

* * *

En arrivant dans ce lieu qui lui servait de refuge, Sévérus prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait tué Dumbledore…

Pas Lucius, pourtant près à tout pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, ni Bellatrix et sa folie meurtrière, ni MacNair qui devait connaître autant de façon de tuer avec une hache que lui avec du poison, mais lui, Sévérus Snape, avait réussit ce que personne n'avait fait en plus de cent ans.

Potter devait le haïr au moins autant que Bella pensa t'il avec un sourire, encore plus qu'il le haïssait avant les cours d'occlumency. Si seulement le vieux avait su ce qu'il faisait en demandant à Sévérus de donner ces cours à son protégé.

Un flop se fit entendre et Sévérus tira sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Une femme venait d'apparaître, Narcissa.

« Je suis désolée, tout ceci est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du te demander de faire ça. J'aurais du le faire moi-même, ils ne me l'auraient pas pris… »

Drago s'était laisser enlever. Il était trop fière pour vivre comme un moldu, il préférait affronter azkaban. Sévérus se dit qu'il n'avait en fait rien en commun avec ce fils à papa, sang pure, totalement ignorant du monde.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre. »

« Peut être. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, tu vas me laisser tomber toit aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais tu n'ais pas seule, ta sœur est encore là »

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

Elle sembla ailleurs en prononçant cette phrase.

Sévérus pris alors la décision de rester ici, dans le monde sorcier, au côté de Voldemore. Non pas pour servir son seigneur, ni pouvoir se venger contre les moldus, mais pour rester à côté de son seul amour.

Mais Narcissa était dans son monde, elle pensait à elle, à ses sœurs. A Bella, toujours la plus forte, et a Méda, si gentille. Elle se demanda un instant qui des deux pourrait l'aider, qui pourrait lui faire oublier son mari et son fils disparu. Son choix fut vite prit, elle sourit et dis à Sévérus.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour les problèmes que je t'ai apporté. Tu peux prendre la place de mon mari au près du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais pas dans mon cœur »

Sévérus resta seul un temps qui lui paru être une éternité avant de sentir une brûlure sur son bras. Sans hésité, il transplanta loin de sa misérable cachette, l'endroit d'où il se cachait de son père moldu et brutal.


End file.
